Voyage into Transgression
by jamuca
Summary: Macavity- where did he come from, and how did he get to be the infamous criminal we all know? A few OCs. Warning- will contain a "filtered" rape scene later on.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Macavity- where did he come from, and how did he get to be the infamous criminal we all know? A few OCs. Warning- will contain "filtered" rape scene later on.

AN: I have always wondered this, and I'm sure that some of you reading this have pondered it too. They call him the "Napoleon of Crime", the "Mystery Cat", the "Hidden Paw", and, my personal favorite, the "Monster of Depravity", but they never actually tell us why he was ever named that. Well, now here's his backstory, tragic and ultimately leading up to the evil cat was all hate, and yet come to love.

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS, only my OCs. If I did own CATS Tugger would have more screen time. So would Macavity. ;)

* * *

><p>"What are you saying?" the queen asked, her disbelief etched with shakiness. She was clearly concerned for the bundle of thick fur mewling at her feet.<p>

"You heard me," the elder cat replied with a simple nod. "He is a magic-wielder. He must be killed soon, or he will certainly devastate this Tribe." The queen gasped and started to weep into the fur of her mate's shoulder. Her mate, a large, muscular tomcat named Deuteronomy feebly attempted to comfort her, all the while speaking to the much older tom.

"Orminateeze," he addressed the elder cat. "You know we cannot do that. If you send him out to die, I will leave," he argued. The trio of elders retired to discuss the matter.

"He will become like my children! We cannot let him remain in the Tribe," an elder named Mornameaze proclaimed. Two of his three children had been named magic-wielders, and had been charged with the murder of the third, normal child. Mornameaze had then been forced to exile his own children in protection of the Tribe.

"There is no telling if this kitten will behave like your children did. I am in favor of the parents," Orminateeze argued. "What do you say, Charnozandsa?" The third cat, a queen who was also Orminateeze's elderly mate, spoke up calmly.

"His powers will not be honed until he is fully grown. He will not be a danger until then. Besides, Deuteronomy said he will leave if we exile the kitten. And I believe he will hold by his word. I do not want to lose our most treasured defender." Deuteronomy was the Tribe's most adept fighter, and had taken an oath at a young age to protect the Tribe in times of hardship. By leaving, he would be breaking that oath, but the elders knew he would follow his mate, and his mate would follow her kittens. "We cannot afford to lose Deuteronomy over a kitten that might not even be dangerous," Charnozandsa said. The three elders spoke a few more words, and then returned to the embracing couple, who looked over nervously at their entrance.

"We have decided to allow the kit to stay until adolescence," Orminateeze declared. The queen was ecstatic, and thanked the three old cats for their benevolence.

"We will watch Macavity closely," Deuteronomy said in parting. The elders nodded briefly in acknowledgement. What they did not know was that their innocent son would become the Tribe's worst nightmare.

* * *

><p>My fur fell, once again, into my tear-stained eyes as I tried to escape the nightmare that was my social life.<p>

"Nice mop, Macavity," Jellylorum taunted.

"I guess fleas need a home too," Jennyanydots said coolly.

"Hey guys, leave the mop-head to his loner ways," my brother, Tugger, said, dismissing the older queens as they swooned at him. We were barely out of the nursery, and already, he was tugging at the queen's hearts.

"Thanks a lot, Tugger," I muttered. My brother could at least just say what he wanted and leave, but instead, I saw him striding up to me.

"You know what? I'll give you some advice- you need a new style. I could help you, and then you know you'd look great like me." There he went, flaunting his popularity again. _I swear I could just kill him,_ I thought angrily.

"Won't you be shunned for talking to me?" I asked, attempting to creep away from my insolent brother.

"Nah, I have a right to! You _are_ my brother after all," he said it as if we were some great buddies. I noticed my other brother edging closer, almost cautiously. "Munkustrap!" Tugger greeted the silver tom.

"Tugger, Macavity," he nodded to each of us in turn. "I just wanted to tell you that I will be trained under Father to become the Tribe's next protector," he said proudly. Tugger gave him a congratulatory slap on the back.

"Gah, you're growing up!" he said overenthusiastically, and almost ended up hugging him. "Soon, you'll be as popular with the ladies as I am," I rolled my eyes, but Munkustrap only grinned. _Great, he's corrupting my sane brother,_ I thought, and groaned inwardly.

"Hey, Tugger, Munkustrap… you'd better get away from the mop-head before his ugliness rubs off on you!" cried another cat, a slightly older tom named Asparagus. Tugger and Munkustrap slunk away; Tugger was snickering. I scowled and retreated to the empty nursery, through which I snuck out of the hidden hole in the back.

I proceeded through clumps of bracken and sword ferns, and tugged my bushy tail from the clutches of sinister brambles and blackberry bushes. I trod underneath a blossoming oak tree, which conveniently dropped one of its charges on my head. I grunted and rubbed the sore spot, then kicked away the acorn.

Finally, I arrived at the place where I could achieve seclusion. It was a secret clearing bordered by thick briar patches that only ever seemed to accept me, as well as a softly running glacier stream. It was pure beauty, especially in the summertime, when the sun shone dappled through the surrounding maples' leaves and the stream ran clear and rapid with melted ice from the mountains. It was also the only place I ever felt truly at peace.

I searched the surrounding bushes for a suitably-sized branch. Upon finding one, I drew it back with me to the center of the clearing and deposited it, then stepped back to begin my proceedings. In my head, I thought of how the supreme cache of energy surrounding me could also force the branch aloft. It worked. I held out my paw to steady the stick as it raised itself into the air. I moved my paw left; the stick moved left. I moved my paw right; the stick followed. Gently, I placed the branch down, back in the center and released it from flight. I sighed as I did so, thoroughly proud of my accomplishments. I'd indeed made much progress.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to young Macavity, two cats were prowling around the immediate area.<p>

"Hey sis, I bet we can get a better look up in that tree," the male of the pair said. His pelt was a dark, cold, glossy hue, darker than midnight on a new moon. His fur rose in a threatening mane along his spine, from the base of his ears down to the base of his tail. His eyes shone a rusty orange, almost red.

"I'll go, and tell you if I see something," said the tom's sister. She dashed over to a tree, a tall maple, and scurried up it. Like her brother, her eyes were a deep orange color. She also wore a mane, though much less conspicuous, that ran down from her ears to the small of her back. However, unlike her brother, she was a tortoiseshell; her pelt was a scaly-looking tessellation of intermixing reds, oranges, browns, and gold on a black background.

From her vantage point up in the maple tree, she spotted something she never thought she'd see.

"Hey, Blakuskath," she addressed her brother. "You should come up here." She beckoned him with the paw not grasping the trunk of the tree. Blakuskath scowled.

"What is it, Salszara?" he called to her.

"You'll see," the queen named Salszara replied, not taking her eyes off of what she'd spotted.

"This had better be good," he clambered up the tree, far less gracefully then his nimble sister. "What?" he asked, annoyed, as he finally reached her. She merely pointed in response. "Oh," he exclaimed.

A couple tree lines in front of them was an open clearing, lined with brush. In the middle was a sight that rendered the two cats speechless- a very young tomcat practicing levitation.

"It wasn't until we were older that we could do anything like that," Salszara commented in an expressionless voice, impressed by the young tom's concentration.

"No kidding," Blakuskath said idly. He turned to her. "I wonder if he's Father's son, and therefore our brother." Salszara shook her head at this musing.

"Remember what he said to us? 'I vow never to have any other children in fear they might be like my other problem kids,'" she mimicked Mornameaze's deep voice. "I'm paraphrasing of course."

"You realize what we have to do, right?" Blakuskath inquired, not taking any notice of his Salszara's childish comment. When his sister didn't answer, he continued. "We need to get him to join us," he hissed. The two climbed down from the tree and raced away to their den, where they would think of a way to incorporate the young tom's magical abilities into their plan for destruction of the Jellicle tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow it's been a long time since I updated this... if you're reading this story, remember to review! :D**

* * *

><p>On the way out of the Tribe, I ended up getting teased by the queens and scuffed at by the toms. It was a rather normal spring day.<p>

As I headed to my secret clearing, I was alerted by a very loud _crack_ of a branch behind me that I was being followed. _Probably my brothers, to see where I've been going off to,_ I practically spat the sentence in my head.

As I neared my destination, I veered off the path, attempting to throw my tracker off, and nearly walked right into a tree trunk. The close encounter left me feeling embarrassed and fearful. My follower may be thinking of assaulting me, though from what I could tell, it was only a single cat. I racked my brain as I continued my detour. _Now would be a good time to use a disappearing spell, _but I soon realized that my stalker would see me and know exactly why I would want to be alone. Besides, my lack of skill in that department would leave me either drowning in the ocean or falling off a cliff.

Finally, I decided to face this mystery cat.

"Who's there?" I called out to the brambles and ferns. No reply, but with my natural sense of smell, I needn't an answer to know where my follower was hiding. "Give it up, I know you're right there, behind those bushes." Apparently my knowledge of the cat's position did well to discourage them from hiding, for I soon realized that it was indeed a cat that I knew, but hadn't seen since she'd left. "Grizabella," I breathed, relieved that it was one of the only cats who would not disgruntle me.

"I'm sorry, Macavity. I was aching for a friendly face," she said in a pleasant voice. Her beautiful face was framed by dark brown fur, laced with intricate black and brown stripes. Her high cheekbones sat underneath her large, warm brown eyes. Those eyes, who'd expressed concern for me in the past, held now only friendliness and understanding.

We joined each other in an embrace. I consulted my rational part of my brain to show her my meadow, but instead led her to a meander in the stream that had also shown promise of a peaceful getaway. We sat down on two huge rocks and began to chat.

"I can understand your need to get away from the Tribe," she began. "I saw how they treat you." Her beautiful brown eyes blinked at me. "They didn't accept me either. That's why I left." when our conversation ended, and she left, I was left there thinking about that single sentence. _Should I leave? Could I leave?_

* * *

><p>With my heart pounding and my breath coming in short gasps, I dashed into camp, trying in vain to escape the drooling horror sprinting in behind me. I immediately saw the queens coming up to me eagerly, about to poke fun at my heaving figure and tousled mane, but they stopped dead as they took notice of the huge Rottweiler making haste towards the camp.<p>

"Hide!" I said to everyone who was paying attention.

At first, the camp was silent. All the cats in the clearing peered at me with annoyed expressions plastered on their faces. It wasn't until Jellylorum screeched, "Dog!" that cats began to act. The slobbering beast was beginning to shoulder its way into the clearing. Screams of terror erupted around the Tribe, and drew the elders from their den.

"What is this yelling all about?" Mornameaze was first to see the dog, and was frozen to the spot once he saw it. The dog was now tearing through the delicate trash barrier set up around the Tribe clearing.

"Deuteronomy!" Charnozandsa called to the protector as she tried to pull the frozen elder Mornameaze from his spot. Unfortunately, Deuteronomy was no where to be seen. Orminateeze raced to help, as fast as an elder could, but ended up having to pull his mate from the dog's jaws as the Rottweiler snapped at the terrified elders. After the dog pulled away from the elders, it was apparent that the beast had indeed snatched up Mornameaze and tossed him somewhere in the junkyard. The chances that the old, wise tomcat was still alive were slim.

I gazed at the menace I'd unwittingly unleashed amongst the Tribe. The dog's tail found its way into the nursery- luckily the young kittens Plato, Admetus, and Tumblebrutus had been hauled by their mothers to the high ground- while its gaping maw drew terrified cries from the young queens and toms who were clamoring away.

"What in the name of-" my parents, followed by Munkustrap and Tugger, entered the junkyard at a run. Upon seeing the terrified elders, my father sent Tugger to their aid and my mother to my side. "Well fight it together, Munkustrap." The two tomcats dashed off to assault the slavering beast, but their attack was hardly a surprise.

The Rottweiler, upon noticing the two cats of which he could squish with a single paw, shouldered past the two charging toms. Forced to attack in a different style, Deuteronomy and Munkustrap climbed onto a garbage pile and gazed down at the dog, leaping as Tugger and the elders were snarled at by it. The Rottweiler violently shook its head, attempting to throw off the valiant cats. But they held steady, their claws dug deep into the dog's scruff, all the while scratching at his ears and neck.

In the midst of the violent shaking, I was aware of the dog's massive tail and back paws, whose claws gleamed with malevolence, edging closer to my mother and I.

"Watch out!" my mother cried. She shoved me out of the way as the dog stepped just away from where I once stood. But his claws were so long that they pierced my mother's thigh as she pushed me.

She let out a horrible moan of pain as I approached her and dragged her out of the way of the dog's further shaking. We both tried to close the gaping, bloody wound with our hands, but to no avail; the blood coming out of the ragged hole was stubborn, and kept on gushing.

Those who looked upon the scene were warded off by the rampaging Rottweiler, to which both my brother and my father still clung. Soon enough, Tugger let out a barrage of vicious slashes and Munkustrap and Deuteronomy pummeled and bit at the dog, the combined force of which finally turned it away.

It seems my mother and I both knew what would later happen, but that did not soften my anger or sorrow. When she died in my arms, and I heard her give that last breath, and her eyes became dull, and her body cold and frighteningly still, I knew that I would forever be scarred. There would be no healing. I was so distraught I could not even cry.

I was not surprised to see some of my Tribe show anger; however, I was surprised to see that most of it was directed towards _me._

When the Tribe gathered afterward, the two remaining elders approached me with narrow eyes and hostile expressions. "Get out," Orminateeze hissed. Charnozandsa put her hand on his shoulder.

"We cannot let what happened today go without punishment. You should never have come here with that dog." I was utterly shocked. They were blaming _me _for something I had no control over. "You were right to seek help, but you should not have brought it inside the Tribe. We have decided to excommunicate you from this Tribe until you have learned your lesson." I was too shocked to speak to them, and so I walked away, towards my father.

"Please, you have to do something," I said numbly. He looked away sadly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry son, but I agree with the elders. You must learn wisdom and reflection- we cannot let another cat die in vain." I felt tears drip from my eyes.

"But, I learned my lesson. Believe, me father, I have… I will do all I can to make sure this will not happen again." I was now sobbing, and I fell onto the ground, my face squished into the ground, letting the heavy breathing rack my body. Perhaps, if I was lucky, I would suffocate here and now. My father lifted my head from the ground, but I refused to look at him, even through blurry eyes.

"Then you must leave," though he said those words softly, gently, I could not help but think that the only reason he would betray me was because he hated me. And so I hated him.

In an instant, my tears stopped and I stood up quickly, throwing his hand off my shoulder.

"You don't care about me, and you never have! I hate you!" Then I left the Tribe's broken walls, vowing never to return while my father still lived.


End file.
